Five Years Later
by AspieSays
Summary: The story of the Doctor's daughter, Aggie, from the pregnancy onwards. See profile for other details.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"So, when are you going to tell him?"

"Well, you know, quick and painless."

"D'you think he'll be pleased?"

"He already knows her, do I don't think he'll be shocked."

"You know, I'm gonna say he will, men always find a way of being scared of babies."

"I know, my dad was like that for about a year!" Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** (Pregnancy- week five)

* * *

><p>"D'you have to eat those?"<p>

The Doctor looked round, half a biscuit hanging out of his mouth.

"D'you want one?"

"No."

Martha mused that they currently smelled of eggs, and she wanted nothing to do with them.

"Just tea would be fine."

The Doctor was already occupied, checking his phone- and continuing to eat biscuits; oblivious to the inference.

"Child," Donna asserted, and headed for the kitchen. While there, she texted Martha.

-Such a doofus.

-I concur.

-Alright?

-Just headachey, fine so far.

The Doctor was also engrossed in his phone. Alonso was staying with Jack, and he needed regular updates.

-Alonso destruction level?

-Zero. Doing nothing.

-Sleeping?

-No, just...staring.

-Lucky.

Donna returned with the tea, and seized the opportunity.

"Shaun's bugging me- probably wants me to go protect him from my mother while he's round fixing the kettle- she scares him," she added in hushed tones.

She winked at Martha, and promptly took her bag and left the flat.

- Level 1. Walking around looking suspicious.

- That's Level 2. Level one is just walking.

- Received.

Martha thought this was a bit sudden, bit it wasn't going to be any better whatever the timing.

- He bit me.

- Level 4.

- What's Level 3?

- Playful.

- I see. What would Level 5 be?

- Painful.

- Ha, ha.

Martha sipped her tea and tried her best not to look shifty.

The Doctor watched her eyes move from side to side, and was finally distracted from Alonso's Level Updates.

She beckoned him, and he sat next to her, instead of at her feet as usual.

-Jack, am I her puppy?

- Affirmative.

- Now... that's just not funny.

"Er...hello?"

He looked up at her and made a point of putting the phone down on the coffee table.

"Well, there's...if you could stop inspecting me, that would be great..."

Maybe this would be easier than she thought.

"Face- out of," she instructed, and he promptly backed away.

He blinked at her, and said nothing.

"You already know, don't you?"

He poked her gently.

"I guess having her visit from the future helps then?"

"Poke."

"Stop doing that."

"She told me to, she says she liked it."

"Right."

"She also likes hugs," he added.

"Can't you just freak out or something? Well, maybe..."

"Help."

"I thought so."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Pregnancy- week six) **

Martha was avoiding the TARDIS, as it had started to smell extremely metallic, and the Doctor brought it with him, so she was also avoiding him.

Donna came around occasionally to check all was well.

"Not. An. Invalid," Martha insisted.

"You're actually my friend, if you remember, I'm not a babysitter."

"Do you have to have those?"

"Not. An. Invalid," Donna mocked. "And yes."

Martha laughed softly.

"Text him," Donna said. "He wants Aggie updates."

"Er, currently...growing?"

"He's got you some things, but he's keeping them until everything's calmed down, nose-wise. And Jack says he doesn't envy you and he wouldn't do it again. And you know, congrats. Let's just say daddy was not impressed by Jack's joke on the subject. So he annoyed Alonso, and put him down the back of Jack's neck."

"Oh."

"Yeah, exactly."

"Oh, and Jenny will be popping in. I hope she realises there's no baby yet."

"Oh, give her some credit, she was born twenty-five," Martha replied. "Sometimes I think Tish was! No, no, that's mean. Leo- definitely."

"How'd they take it?"

"Well, they're used to the whole alien thing, and y'know she looks human, so honestly, they're not that bothered. Now, if she had six eyes...that's just what they're like, they'd still love her but...'six eyes...er...'"

"Ha! Our mums would be best friends."

"Or worst enemies."

"True."

"Martha, are you reading up on it...Martha, you should do this, Martha...what's his native language? _Martha..._ I'm a doctor, thank you- but no even that doesn't qualify me."

"Ugh, I know."

Martha's phone bleeped.

-Sending telepathic hug.

-Complete.

-Update?

She showed the phone to Donna.

"Congrats on your half-Time Lord and fully geek baby," she announced.

- Babies? Not seen one for years. Congrats. Love from The Doctor That You've Not Seen Naked (even though he is naked a lot). Oh, and Amy and Rory.

- Please call Mum, she wants to congratulate you in person, and good luck - Luke

- Congrats, babe! Come and see us, we can play date- Gwen

- Heh. There are now two of me. Hello foetus me! 


	3. Chapter 3

Martha was still nauseous, and was enjoying the peace of the weekend. She decided to slob out and watch television. After four of course, daytime television is extremely depressing, and she didn't need depressing. The rest of the day, she slept and went through paperwork.

She went through moments where she couldn't tell whether she was happy or sad, but then remembered she was going to be a mother, and she cried anyway.

The Doctor was finding a way to get the smell of TARDIS from his clothes, and sent encouraging text messages and photographs of Alonso sitting on Donna's head.

She smiled, and felt warm at the thought of her being a haven for this baby.

-

Hello baby...Martha, be warned it will start wanting to be involved in life pretty fast.

-

Hello Aggie.

-

She can't see texts!

-

I know, but she can sense it, if it's in your brain, she'll sense it.

-

Sending telepathic hugs.

That's not a joke, is it?

-

For you it is, for her, eh, half a joke.

-

She's only a quarter of an inch long. Mind you, she does have a layer of central and peripheral nervous system tissues.

-

Exactly.

-

We're geeks, aren't we?

-

I would say so.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop staring."

"What?"

"Yes, they're bigger," Martha stated. "Move on!"

"Poke."

"Hey- sore."

"Sorry. Poke."

"Off!"

"Should I poke Aggie instead?"

"No! And leave my chest alone, pervert."

The Doctor looked bemused and shrugged silently to Donna.

"I would stop," she advised, secretly hoping he wouldn't, and Martha would shout at him.

"Poke."

"Seriously! No... touch!"

"But-"

"If you touch them again and say 'isn't biology amazing' or some other scientific in-joke lie about why you're grabbing my breast, I will take your sonic screwdriver, and you will once again, have one hand."

"Told you!"

"I'll just be a piece of furniture, then," he said sardonically.

"That would be nice."

"What piece of furniture should I be?"

"Aw..."

Donna looked disgusted as Martha eyed his crotch.

"I remember this phase. ..Shaun was pleased."

"Poke," Martha announced.

"I didn't need to see that."

"I can see it from-"

"_ENOUGH_!"


	5. Chapter 5

Martha was working at home, and she was glad, as she spent the day feeling nauseous. She had spent the previous week very close to her bathroom. The Doctor had witnessed a day of it and seemed a little repulsed, in the kindest way, and held her hand.

She was relieved for the break, although the hormones which caused indigestion as the body adjusts to the pregnancy, were especially strong because of the exaggeration courtesy of the Time Lord physiology.

She mused on how the baby would have two hearts and a respiratory bypass system; she'd never given it a second thought.

She was glad there was no one around, she was on edge.

-Okay?

-Heartburn

-Sorry, will be round later.

She pulled a face, as he seemed to still smell slightly off. Plus, she had to leave a lot, Aggie wasn't being kind to her bladder, and it's not something the Doctor should be introduced to, she had images of him investigating, or perhaps just pulling a face.

She was eating small meals as recommended. As a doctor, she was better informed, but it was still odd.

-Sending hugs

-Complete

-Eat ginger things

-Not Donna

She could just see a slight bump beginning to emerge. The Doctor could see it better than her and sat with his hand on it if was sitting next to her. She noticed she seemed calmer when he did this, as if the baby was otherwise occupied bonding with her father.

At first, he'd been wary of it, but was beginning to calm. He was obviously still unnerved but only because it had been so long since he had experienced anything quite like this. He talked to her about Susan and Jenny.

Knowing in advance probably helped and there was none of the angry reaction he'd originally given Jenny.

"Hello, you two," Donna would say any time she saw Martha. The first time Martha had turned up, the Doctor looked around for someone else.

She could see the grown-up Aggie cynically copied his unintended silliness, and he hated it. The other Doctor did too,- and he was far too tempting for parody, and she went to town.

They still had a love life, except it now involved less food. The first time Jack saw her with larger assets was very funny, except when a moody Doctor tripped him up as he walked past.

"Bastard!"

"See how you like it," he said quietly. He stood up and shouted to the whole Hub.

"Jack's on the floor, come take pictures of his arse!"

Jack pretended to remove his trousers. Donna watched with interest.

"Married," she muttered to herself.

"You do, and I will," the Doctor added.

Donna came up to him and said, very quietly: "I wouldn't. You'll make Jack feel inadequate. I coincidently saw him the other day. Thought no one was here. Men!"

The Doctor thumped her playfully, but still grinned.

"All the same!"

Martha, who had been slightly sleepy through proceedings and had been observing from the sofa, sipping herbal tea, was enlightened by proceedings.

"Plus, when you clone something, it's always slightly worse off!."

"Good god," Donna answered, making a huge effort not to have a look. She realised what she was doing and shook her head.

"Ew...and stop smirking you. I see you, Spaceman! Pretending not to listen! Smug tit!"

"Are you looking?"

"No, Miss Jones, you can have that all to yourself."


	6. Chapter 6

Pregnancy 13-16

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Apart from feeling as though she had a cold (due to increased blood flow, she remembered) things seemed to have calmed down a little.

The Doctor was still poking her stomach. They both got a shock when Aggie kicked Martha in retaliation. Obviously she was tired of being bothered.

Martha flailed silently, and the Doctor poked her again to get another reaction.

She kicked back. Martha almost cried feeling her move for the first time.

"Hello," she said, joining in the poking.

"HOW...ARE...YOU?" The Doctor said slowly.

Even if she couldn't hear, she could certainly feel the vibration.

"Stop it. She's beating me up here."

He patted the bump in farewell.

"So, do we have a 'baby's moved' party or...?"

"No, that's not until later, and it's for me. It's an American thing really."

"Bugger, I thought we could get presents."

"We do, later on."

"For the baby?"

"Yes!"

"Just for the baby?"

"I think so. To get lots of presents for us, that'd be a wedding."

"Technically they're for us, though..."

"Aggie says, be quiet."

The Doctor looked strangely scared and fell silent immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's definitely a girl?"

"Yes," the Doctor said flatly. "Trust me."

Tish seemed to not care that they were welcoming a completely different planet of genes into their family, and was, like the Doctor, obsessed with Martha's stomach, which was now clearly showing. The Doctor mused on how comfortable the two sisters in particular had adjusted to being part of a whole new world, as it were, in the years Martha had known him.

"Oh, hello!"

Aggie responded in a rather happier way than when the Doctor was poking her, as if being friendly in front of new acquaintance.

"Hi!"

"Yeah, it's cute from the outside, but going up the stairs is getting harder, so excuse me if I don't coo over it."

"Yeah, you snore now as well," The Doctor added.

"Sounds fun," Tish replied, still beaming.

The Doctor silently gestured to Martha that she was bonkers.

"Plus, she keeps eating all the pineapple as soon as we get any."

"It helps the heartburn," said Martha dismissively. "At least I don't eat my weight in biscuits."

"I like biscuits, and I have a different metabolism to you, so, ha."

"Can't tell what's going on here, nope, not at all...!"

Tish realised no one was listening, and decided to sit back and watch, and only intervene if punches were thrown.

"Greedy," Martha continued.

"And?"

"And? Eat less biscuits!"

"No."

"Whatever."

"'Have we got pineapples in?" he shouted. "Did you get more pineapples! I'll go back to the flat and get PINEAPPLES!'"

"Very funny."

"Yeah, it is...!"

"Could be worse. Could be pears."

The Doctor pulled a face.

"Okay, fine... more pineapples."


	8. Chapter 8

Pregnancy, month six.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

"You're huge," Tish announced, as Martha leaned upwards to get biscuits out of her kitchen cupboard. Martha gave her a thumbs-up.

"Cheers."

"Relatively," The Doctor pulled a face. He rubbed the bump.

Tish smiled.

"Well, hello..." she added, doing the same.

"Yeah, if people could vary the conversation that would be great."

"It's a foetus."

"_She_... can hear you," said the Doctor, pointing between Tish and the bump.

"Got any names?"

"A few."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Such as?"

"Aggie."

"That's cute."

"It is."

The Doctor looked confused, wondering when any real information would be conveyed, and why Tish was asking things she already knew the answers to.

"How are you doing scans and things?"

"Future," The Doctor said. She took umbrage at the condescending tone.

"Am I boring you?"

"Easily figured out."

"Nice to know the baby will be half rude."

"Time..._Looooord_," he said loudly.

"Very funny."

Martha sat on his knee to halt the conversation.

"Last time, she fell asleep on me. My leg almost died," came a voice from behind Martha.

"I'm really itchy," she commented. "Oh, it's normal!" she added, seeing her sister's face.

She kissed his cheek, and wandered off to find the lotion.

"Great."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and smirked at her.

"Arsehole," Tish announced, turning to go. He stuck his tongue out at her, to find she'd turned back around and had seen him. He shrugged dismissively, and she stuck her tongue out back at him.


End file.
